


I was here

by Akifall



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Love, M/M, Points of View, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Just a fic born from that one moment from the Persona R Opening.It's bittersweet though.





	I was here

You didn't know your dream.  
Everyone just assumed that yours was everyone being happy- that was your ultimate dream right?  
But I've known since the beginning.  
You have a dream.  
And I've known all along how this was going to end. 

-

When everyone finally decided to give up their happiness and face reality, you held me close as I cried, you told me that you'd find me again in the real world- that I would be loved.  
I knew then that your heart wasn't going to survive this.  
-

Last night I said 'I love you' and meant it for the very first time in my life.  
Everything I said was so real, so cruel.  
You made love to me that night while diamonds dripped from these fake eyes.  
-

You realized way too late. 

The dreamer is slowly waking up from her slumber and allowing cold reality back in. 

Your screaming though, realizing at long last what your dream was. 

Saving Goro Akechi. 

You reach for me despite the others trying to hold you back. 

"Goro, I meant it all. I love you, I love you more than anything. Nothing was fake, nothing!" You want this so badly to be your reality that you can't let go. 

-

I'm selfish really. 

You're holding onto this dream by yourself now- willing your body to fall into the same comatose state as Kasumi.  
"You really are an idiot."  
I say with a sigh before stepping close enough to take your hand in mine.  
"Let's go back," I tell you, cocking my head to the side and smiling happily.  
"Together?" You mumble.  
"Together." I lie.  
I kiss you then, and as I thought- your eyes slide shut. 

You fade peacefully and I let you go. 

Sometimes giving up a dream means going back to confront your nightmares.

-  
The dream holds for a few more moments, the buildings of this world are crumbling down and the sky is shattering into diamonds.  
It falls down like snow above me.  
I collapse onto the ground below and spread my arms out. soon I'll go to the place where all dreams disappear.

The best part about dreams though is that tomorrow there's always a new one.  
And as long as you can remember me  
"I'll be waiting," I say with my final breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So I won't be playing Persona 5 R until it comes to the UK, this is just based on the whole theory that Kasumi's persona power lets her make a world in which everyone's dreams come true. 
> 
> In this fic, Goro Akechi was Akira's dream- to have saved him and got to have known him sooner.


End file.
